


Come, Across the Fields You Are Free

by AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Other, dont know what to call this AU yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741/pseuds/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741
Summary: In this moment, surrounded by nature, she is free
Relationships: Connie and nature
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Come, Across the Fields You Are Free

_“Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk,  
In tongues from the time before man, Listen to a daffodil tell her tale, Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn” Nightwish – Elan_

She stands on a cliff overlooking the lush greenery of the rolling hills of the highlands. The day is vibrant, as the sky is a wonderful blue, no clouds to be seen as her hair flutters within the winds as she watches the grass being caressed in waves. Lavender flowers and many others flowing within sway back and forth majestically as the wind blows. The sun shines sprightly, as she feels its warm rays bore down onto her. Connie closes her eyes tilting her head up a little taking in the warmth of the suns light, and takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Smiling she lets out a small chuckle and backs away from the edge. The girl tightens her grip on the hilt of her sword that’s in its sheathe and steps down on the slight steep slope of the cliff where it meets the hill and runs.

As she runs down the hill her pace quickens, feeling the wind whip at her face, and the wind whistle in her ears as she picks up speed. It’s a long way down the hill, but she sees where it eases into the flat terrain. She smirks and wills herself to run faster as her feet crunch the grass. She’s nearing the slope as she mentally prepares herself, heart thumping in her ears, and leaps. In the moment it’s as if she is soaring with the wind itself, then she lands on her feet and regains her footing and pushes herself forward. She throws her arms up in the air as she chuckles mirthfully, feeling the wind brush against them as she continues to run.

As the wind brushes against her, Connie’s hair trails behind her like wild, majestic black flames, and she feels so, so free. The exuberant fields that beheld her felt like a second breath to her. A free breathing ethereal dragon, the wind as its soul. She looks up at the sun, shaking in her vision as she runs, its bright yellow orange warmth its eyes.

She laughs again, taking in the sun’s rays yet again as she looks to her right. The hills are beautiful, as she sees birds chase each other as they drift through the winds in winding loops and turns. The girl smiles as she feels their playful energy as they continue on. A butterfly streaks past her in her vision, she blinks as she gasps looking forward yet again, and she sees it flutter onward into the sun.

Once again, she feels a rising bubbly feeling in her chest, and finds herself giggling uncontrollably. She throws her arms up in the air again runs a few more meters, then leaps and bounces in circles. She begins to twirl around, and the wind seems to catch on and revolves upward around her in a roar.

She’s laughing now and slows herself to a stop and just holds her hands up above her head letting the wind whoosh around her wildly as she catches her breath. Her hair flutters wildly behind her, and she has never felt more amazing than she does now. After a few seconds the wind around her dies down and she lowers her arms. She keeps her head tilted upwards, eyes closing and just breathes.

After a few moments, she looks down and brings her hands to unclasp the belt of her sheathe and drops it on her right. She holds out her arms to the sides, closing her eyes once again, and falls back onto the soft grass.

After her hearing has honed in, eyes remaining closed, she hears the quiet rustling of grass and other plants. Hears the soft whispers of the wind, faraway chirps, and other calming sounds.

For a while the girl lays there, with her eyes closed, serenaded by the calming sounds of nature, comforted by its welcoming embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Connie fantasy centric Au.  
> I am planning to write out a fantasy Au that involves Connie and a few ocs. Doing a few short fics to see where this takes me. Whatever it may be, a storybook like Sonic, or some pure fantasy like elder scrolls, elric of melniborne etc etc. The Au will take place in a different world then from where Connie is from.


End file.
